12 días
by HuMi-ChaN
Summary: Doce días, doce historias, doce parejas, un crossover, doce días de navidad: all the slash
1. En el día primero

**Disclaimer:** lo públicamente reconocido no me pertenece. Lo demás sí. Viva la libertad.

**Notas de autor: **Estaba vagando felizmente por ahí cuando me tropecé con KeyKnows y Adkin y decidimos hacer un maratón de 12 días con Superhéroes, como la combustión espontánea, así llegó la idea, ¡la culpa la tienen ellos!

Entonces esto es una serie de doce días de drabbles y one shots sin sentido ni lógica, atentando contra el orden del universo. Como sea, espero que les gusten o por lo menos les ayuden a pasar el rato. Las parejas las sugerimos nosotras y después fueron sorteadas para ver cuál quedaba en cuál día.

Busquen "12 días" en el perfil de Adkin w w w . Fanfiction u / 34 41 658 / Adkin

Y "12 días" en el perfil de KeyKnows w w w . fanfiction u / 26 20 447 / KeyKnows

No olviden quitar los espacios, y ojalá se diviertan.

**Día 1: Thor/Steve**

**En el día primero…**

Steve fue siempre un cristiano, educado para creer en un solo dios y su poder absoluto e infinito, creador de todo y padre justo antes que ninguna otra cosa, aquel que contaría las almas al final de los tiempos.

Steve fue siempre un cristiano y en las noches de lluvia miraba al cielo, el estruendo de los relámpagos, la increíble fuerza y exactitud desordenada de los rayos, y se preguntaba como un niño pequeño, si quizá Dios estaba enojado. Qué clase de hombre o criatura podría desatar la ira de Dios, que era un ente infinitamente benévolo y paciente, y pensaba que era la duda probablemente, la que lo hacía sentirse frustrado, iracundo, la forma en la que los hombres dudaban de él.

Cuando Steve despertó del sueño helado aún era un cristiano. No sabía qué plan tenía Dios para él, pero si seguí vivo, o podía volver a vivir después de tanto tiempo, entonces debía ser algo importante, algo que él debía hacer bien; el mundo lo necesitaba de nuevo.

Steve siempre había sido un cristiano, incluso después de despertar tras todos esos años dormido en el hielo, así que cuando vio a Thor en la cima de la colina, controlando los rayos, no quería creer que fuera real.

Todas aquellas noches de tormenta no podían no ser Dios. No podían ser un hombre encaprichado, y Thor no podía ser un Dios.

Steve no era escéptico, y no sabía qué clase de magia estaba usando aquel hombre que venía de otro mundo que él no entendía, pero Steve había visto muchas cosas antes de dormir, cosas que se suponía que no deberían pasar, que no deberían existir, así que tomó su escudo, le rezó a Dios e hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Thor no es un Dios para Steve, pero cada vez que lo mira de frente, le pone su gran mano en el hombro con su imponente presencia y lo felicita por su buen trabajo, Steve se siente agradecido como con nadie más.

Thor no es un Dios para Steve, pero sigue siendo alguien que puede controlar los rayos, aquel que hace tenebrosas las tormentas, que lo hacía pensar cuando niño, que ahí afuera había ira divina.

Y Thor no es un Dios para Steve, pero cuando lo mira le flaquean las piernas, se siente de nuevo reducido a un simple humano y quiere golpear a Thor sólo para hacerle saber que puede hacerlo, que mientras esté ahí y no en su preciado Aasgard, Steve puede golpearlo, es tan vulnerable como él, y mientras cae la lluvia por la noche y el supuesto Dios del trueno está jugando en el tejado, Steve se siente iracundo con cada trueno que cae a la tierra y sube hasta ahí sólo para encararlo, decirle que no es Dios, no el suyo y no el de muchos otros, pero cuando lo tiene de nuevo frente a frente, recuerda que aún puede controlar los rayos.

Steve puede herir a Thor, puede hacerle daño y aun así no es suficiente para demostrar que no es realmente un Dios, porque la historia lo dice y el cielo lo confirma, no importa cuán débil su cuerpo físico sea, así que lo jala de la capa y lo besa, porque los dioses no flaquean en espíritu, no ceden, son firmes como ninguna otra criatura puede serlo, Steve lo sabe, y espera que Thor retroceda, que dude y lo aparte y lo juzgue, que se quiebre emocionalmente, una llaga que desate sentimientos confusos, pero Thor no lo hace, lo sostiene firmemente hasta que esté convencido de lo que fuera que intentaba probar, el Mjolnir aún en su mano, algunos rayos realmente cerca.

Steve siempre fue cristiano, pero no es idiota y sabe lo que ve.

Thor todavía no es un dios para Steve, pero ahí en el tejado, sonriendo sin razón aparente mientras se intensifica la lluvia, Steve sabe que de la ira no necesariamente vienen las tormentas.

«∞»

_Obama los está mirando, sonrían y dejen un comentario :] _


	2. En el día segundo

**Notas: **No olviden pasar donde Adkin [s/9613178/1/12-días] y KeyKnows [s/9613177/1/12-días]

Este quedó bastante soso, me disculpo por eso. Tengo la horrible impresión de que carece por completo de originalidad y no pudo ser más cliché, y lo peor es que creo que se parece al primero. En honor a la verdad, no tenía ni jodida idea de qué escribir así que ruego me perdonen, procuraré esforzarme más.

Disclaimer y demás aclaraciones en el primer capítulo.

**Día 2: Clint/Thor**

**En el día segundo…**

No es acerca de quién bebe más sino acerca de quién es el que pasa más tiempo bebiendo sin hacer alguna estupidez que comprometa su integridad por todo lo que resta del año, y Thor sabe que él no será el primero en caer. También sabe que la mayoría del resto de ellos tiene el suficiente sentido común para no entrar en el juego.

Otros, como Clint, se creen capaces de hacer lo que obviamente no pueden hacer y no se rinden incluso después de la décima cerveza, cuando ya se le traba la lengua y se aferra a la botella como si fuera la única cosa sólida a su alcance, porque la mesa se mueve en círculos, hombre, alguien debería detenerla. Thor ríe, porque va por la vigésimo primera y las luces apenas se sienten un poco más molestas, y Clint es un compañero digno de alabanza, no importa cuán borracho esté, mantiene su palabra de acompañarlo toda la noche, porque hey, no ha tomado ni la mitad de lo que puede, le dice cuando se suelta de su soporte para demostrar que está completamente estable y lo único que consigue es caer lentamente hacia el suelo, su risa esfumando la poca dignidad que le queda

—Hey, Thor, ¿qué haces cuando... estás ebrio? —le pregunta, pausado, intentando dar con el orden correcto de las palabras para lo que quiere preguntar.

—Yo no me pongo ebrio.

Clint levanta una ceja, el párpado de la izquierda casi cerrándose por sí mismo. —Nah... te burlas, de mí, hombre. —Thor ríe, fuerte, porque Clint le pica en las costillas con un dedo, acusándolo de una mentira como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero Thor no miente, él no se embriaga, él simplemente bebe y el alcohol se va de su cuerpo mucho más rápido de lo que entra, como si se evaporara. El permanece lúcido —Hombre, si tú nunca nunca nunca te pones, ebrio, ¿entonces a quién...?

—¿A quién?

—Seh, a quién culpas de tus estupideces.

Esta vez Thor no ríe pero Clint sí, tan fuerte que tiene que golpear la mesa varias veces y el hombre ebrio que está sentado a su lado y ha estado escuchando la conversación aunque nadie lo invitó también se ríe, pero al Dios no le causa ninguna gracia.

—¿Tú usas el alcohol como excusa, humano?

—¡Pero claro! Todo el mundo sabe, que cuando estás ebrio, no sabes lo que haces...

Thor no recuerda la última o siquiera la primera vez que se encontró en estado de ebriedad, fue hace demasiado tiempo, cuando apenas entraba la adolescencia y él y Loki se colaron tarde en la cocina. No recuerda cómo volvió a su habitación, no recuerda nada de lo que dijo, ni lo que hizo, ni qué tan fuerte reía entonces, sólo recuerda a Loki un poco antes de caer él en el mismo estado, contaba bromas absurdas y se retorcía en el piso convulsionando por la risa sin sentido. Entonces piensa que el pequeño y absurdo humano tiene razón, cuando estás ebrio no sabes lo que haces.

—Puedes hacer la mayor estupidez de tu vida —continúa Clint gesticulando exageradamente —, y nadie podría cul-parte directamente porque tú, ni siquiera, sabes qué fue, lo que hiciste hombre. Es por eso —se ha apoyado en el hombro de Thor y le señala el rostro muy de cerca, picando en su mejilla, jugando con su barba cuando casi por iluminación se ha dado cuenta que la textura es diferente —, que yo siempre dejo que alguien más, me invite a beber.

Porque entonces la culpa recae indirectamente en la persona que lo llevó a donde podía ponerse ebrio, y sin sentirse realmente culpable, Thor vuelve a sonreír, porque los humanos son fáciles de corromper incluso si no lo pretendías, su hermano podría haberlo hecho con facilidad incluso si no lo pretendiera.

Clint se apoya en su hombro y se acerca, una mueca extraña congelada en su cara cuando se acerca y lo besa torpemente; torpemente una mano en su ingle, torpemente quizá pensando que luce bien, y de pronto Thor piensa que quizá sí lo hace, y también sabe que como está ebrio ahora no puede culparle.

«∞»

_Sé que quieren arrojar tomates, pero las ensaladas no tienen la culpa de mi poca creatividad :'[_


	3. En el día tercero

**Notas: **No olviden pasar donde Adkin [s/9613178/1/12-días] y KeyKnows [s/9613177/1/12-días] para conocer el asunto entero.

Este es un AU, aunque quiero pensar que podría quedar en semi-AU y, bueno, tuve un sueño así que culpo de todo a mi subconsciente. Tenía otro tinte pero al final esto fue lo que quedó, y perdón si la pareja está muy indirecta... No sé mucho de Clint, la verdad, y leí muy poco, así que espero no haberme equivocado. Cualquier cosa, me encantaría que me dieran aclaraciones al respecto.

¡Mira Deii, ahora sí fueron más de mil palabras! :]

Disclaimer y demás en el primer capítulo.

**Día 3: Clint/Loki**

**En el día tercero…**

Lo último que supo de sí mismo fue que corría por una calle que no conocía intentando huir de la policía. Su hermano lo había traicionado, pero más que estar molesto, tenía un vacío en el pecho, un pedazo de corazón que le había sido arrancado de tajo. Quizá se había tropezado al correr, sí, algo recordaba, un hombre, joven, vestido de negro mirando hacia el cielo como si no estuviera lloviendo y que lo miró con algo que oscilaba entre la lástima y la molestia. Un segundo después de eso se golpeaba la cabeza contra el piso, y por la mañana despertaba en una habitación que jamás había visto, una cama más cómoda que las que pudo tener antes, incluso cuando tenía padres, y el hombre de negro sentado junto a él, una mano en su frente y un resplandor azul en su pecho. Y de pronto ya no se sentía tan vacío. De pronto ya nada importaba mucho, su hermano era un pequeño punto en el pasado, su vida era algo que quizá había sucedido, quizá no, ¿cómo saberlo? ¿Había alguien que pudiera recordarlo?

Cuando cayó la tarde el hombre de negro no era más un rostro desconocido, se llamaba Loki, hijo de Odín, príncipe de Asgard, o lo que quedaba de él aunque no lo pronunciaba; ya no era más el hombre de negro bajo la lluvia, era un príncipe y vestía como tal la indumentaria. Le dio de comer, de beber y le dijo que no estaba ahí para disfrutar, que había sido llevado y sanado con un propósito, que ahora su vida le pertenecía hasta que no le fuera de utilidad, entonces quizá sería benevolente y lo dejaría regresar a Midgard. Él no sabía si quería regresar.

—Has nacido para ser un arquero —le dijo —. Te he visto y he decidido que tus servicios serían requeridos, y si lo haces bien entonces podrás ganarte tu propia vida. Dime tu nombre, humano.

No sabía si aquello significaba que, de no cumplir el cometido le quitaría la vida o simplemente lo dejaría morir, lejos de todo lo que alguna vez conoció, ¿pero es que tenía algo a lo que regresar? Él ya no lo sabía y tampoco podía sentir que tuviera que importarle. —Clint. Clint Barton.

—Clint, a partir de ahora serás Ojo de halcón, verás más allá del horizonte, tan lejos como ningún otro hombre ha podido y tu vida será para servir a Loki hasta que él decida lo contrario. Si no cumples tu cometido serás relevado de tu cargo, y si pretendes escapar serás encerrado sin comido o agua hasta que aprendas cuál es tu lugar.

Clint no pretendía escapar, no podía recordar por qué hubiera podido querer estar en otro lugar, no podía recordar si había algún otro lugar para él; sólo sabía que ahora había un lugar en el que se suponía que debía estar. Ahora era el ojo que miraba más allá del horizonte como ningún otro hombre pudo hacerlo antes o podría hacerlo jamás.

Se le dio un arco y flechas, una armadura dorada y una misión: ser el mejor guerrero en todo lo que hiciera, acabar con todo aquello que se acercara mucho antes de que pudiera verlo siquiera.

Al tercer día, Ojo de halcón fue llevado ante un hombre dorado, de cabellera rubia y carismática sonrisa que borró de su rostro cuando Loki entró en la habitación. Loki tembló por un segundo, sus ojos se llenaron de una ansiedad que desapareció más rápido de lo que había llegado, instantánea y fugaz pero que había sido detectada por la última persona que se suponía que podría hacerlo, el humano que iba a su costado, pequeño e insignificante como es siempre un humano entre los dioses. Clint, que había sido llamado esa mañana para cumplir una misión importante, sabía que no podía disparar al único hombre en la habitación que sus entrañas le decían que se lo merecía. Quizá no era un impulso propio, quizá era sólo la parte que el hijo menor de Odín había dejado en él para sanarlo, aquel resplandor azul que lo mantenía a su lado sin saber si tenía o no a dónde ir. O quizá era sólo la empatía, la traición que podía sentir en el aire.

El hermano que no había sabido mantener su lealtad y amor donde deberían haberse quedado.

—Thor.

—Hermano. ¿Qué te trae a esta reunión? —el implícito "a la que no has sido invitado" —¿Acaso habrás decidido que también te apetece el favor de Odín y has conseguido un guerrero lo suficientemente hábil para ganártelo? ¿Es un humano lo que tienes ahí?

Hubo una risa colectiva con la última afirmación, la realidad de lo ridícula que era la idea de un humano como guerrero de Asgard golpeando de pronto con demasiada fuerza, pero jamás la suficiente para deshacer la determinación de Clint. Tenía una misión que debía ser cumplida al pie de la letra, mirar más allá del horizonte como ninguna otra criatura lo había hecho antes, y servir a Loki, hijo de Odín, en todo lo que fuera requerido; incluso si eso significaba servir también a Thor, el hombre dorado en cuya sangre circulaba la traición a un hermano, lo sabía incluso si nadie se había atrevido a decirlo.

—Te has levantado esta mañana lleno de preguntas, hermano —fue la respuesta de Loki —. He venido aquí, no por mí sino por ti. Sé de buena fuente que no has conseguido un guerrero -una mueca de Thor que llenó de satisfacción a Loki — Yo tengo un guerrero que desea probarse y tú necesitas el favor de nuestro padre. Favor que, te recuerdo, no ganarás sin un guerrero que salga victorioso de la justa.

—¿Qué pides a cambio? —pregunta de quien sabe que nada en la vida es gratuito, por lo menos no en un trato con Loki, y un dolor en el pecho del menor, un dolor de quien podría hacerlo todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Un dolor de quien sólo quiere reconocimiento que no se atreve a pedir. Un dolor de quien ha aprendido a engañar como ningún otro para salvar la poca dignidad que le queda.

—Quiero mi propio castillo. Una morada modesta para mí y mi humano, construida de piedra de río en los límites de las tierras que conciernen a Asgard, hacia el sur.

Thor apretó sus manos alrededor de su silla, como quien se contiene de decir algo privado, un gesto entre la desolación y la ira.

—¡Bien! ¡Qué así sea! Yo, Thor hijo de Odín, haré tu castillo con mis propias manos si tu pequeño e insignificante humano concede para mí el favor de nuestro padre. Pero si tu pequeño midgardiano resulta perdedor entonces deberá ser sacrificado. ¡Sin trucos ni excusas, Loki! Si tu humano pierde, tu humano muere, esas son las reglas.

—Mi humano no perderá, hermano. Y te arrepentirás de haberlo subestimado. Mi humano podría acabar con tu vida ahora mismo si yo se lo pidiera.

Incluso relegado como estaba de la situación, Clint sabía del explícito "por qué no se lo pides" en la mirada de Thor, y el silencio de Loki que iba más allá de sus labios.

Clint no perdió la justa. Peleó para Thor en el nombre de Loki, y en el nombre de Loki ganó, pero no como el pequeño e insignificante guerrero humano que era; ganó como Ojo de Halcón, como aquel que puede ver más allá del horizonte, quien pone la flecha sin fallar al corazón de su oponente incluso antes de siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Clint no perdió la justa y tomó a Thor dos días con sus noches, sin descanso, terminar el castillo que había prometido a su hermano. Jamás supo cuál era el favor que había ganado para Thor, cuando fue premiado ellos ya estaban lejos, en las fronteras del sur, donde Loki podía invocar la nieve.

Clint no perdió la justa y tampoco supo mucho de lo que pasó después, cuando Loki lo llevó al castillo de piedra y le dio el beso helado, labios tan fríos que le calaron hasta el corazón, lo que quedaba de él muriendo en el gesto pausado de un parpadeo.

Alguna vez fue Clint Barton, el chico del arco en la feria. Alguna vez fue el sirviente de Loki. Alguna vez fue Ojo de Halcón, y otra más el guerrero humano que ganó el favor de Odín para Thor. Pero ahí, en el castillo de piedra y con el corazón frío como el cuerpo de Loki que se apretaba contra él por las noches en un abrazo lleno de melancolía, quizá era sólo un niño, el niño que siempre había sido, el niño que nunca había dejado de ser. Ahí, al sur de Asgard donde la nieve caía sin una aparente razón, quizá eran sólo dos niños solos haciéndose compañía.

«∞»

_Los comentarios son como suéteres cuando hace frío, no olviden dejarme uno salvo que quieran que muera de hipotermia :]_


	4. En el día cuarto

**Notas: **No olviden pasar donde Adkin [s/9613178/1/12-días] y KeyKnows [s/9613177/1/12-días] para conocer el asunto entero.

Disclaimer y demás en el primer capítulo.

**Día 4: Stony**

**En el día cuarto…**

Está nublado afuera y no puede ver ninguna estrella, la habitación está fría porque la calefacción es una mierda y el aire se cuela por las hendiduras mal selladas de las ventanas y la puerta; el lugar está mal, definitivamente mal y probablemente también la hora y la razón de estar, pero a Tony no le importa, no es la primera vez que se encuentra en un lugar así, aunque probablemente sí sea la primera vez para la razón de estar.

No es su costumbre salir a las calles de noche y pagar habitaciones en moteles de mala muerte, y tampoco es su costumbre buscar compañía, la mayor parte del tiempo está buscando la manera de quedarse sólo, él lo sabe aunque no lo parezca, haciendo grandes fiestas que al final le dejan la casa desordenada e igual o más vacía, el silencio retumbando en las paredes con más fuerza después de todo el ruido.

El chico rubio sigue parado en la puerta y Tony piensa que por lo menos ahora está cerrada y no hay mirones por ahí que pasan ebrios de las manos de prostitutas que les roban las carteras. Tony no está ebrio, pero no puede decir lo mismo sobre lo de la prostituta. No es una chica, sino un chico, y hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no tiene nada que ver sexualmente con un chico, desde que estaba en secundaria, cuando tuvo sexo casual con su mejor amigo después de descubrir que era bisexual y le gustaba. Tony no sabía decir que no, porque tenía la firme convicción (quizá todavía un poco) de que si había algo que pudieras intentar entonces debías hacerlo antes de arrepentirte por no haberlo hecho. Después de eso tuvo algunos encuentros, nunca uno como este.

El chico tiene dieciocho, siete menos que Tony, y se llama Steve. Rubio, alto, más que Tony y es frustrante porque el chico es menor, así que se repite lo que se ha dicho toda su vida acerca de la altura. "No por ser más altos son más grandes", él sabe que es un gigante, un genio, un chico rico desde siempre porque puede, porque quiere, y todo lo que quiere lo hace, y si no lo puede hacer consigue a alguien que pueda, porque él puede hacer lo que quiera y quiere hacer todo lo que puede. Los ojos del chico son azules y hay un ligero brillo de temor en ellos, como de quien lucha consigo mismo, Tony lo sabe mejor que ninguna otra cosa.

No estás asustado, puedes hacerlo. No estás asustado, puedes hacerlo. Es un mantra difícil, pesado, el tipo de palabras que dejan caer sobre ti mucho más peso del que puedes cargar cuando acabas de salir la adolescencia, pero en realidad es increíble la cantidad de cosas con las que eres capaz de lidiar cuando no tienes más opción.

Steve no ha dicho palabra desde que se subió a su auto; se puso el cinturón y se aferró a él con fuerza sin darse cuenta y miró por la ventana todo el camino, un camino que no sabía a dónde lo llevaría pero que estaba dispuesto a atravesar.

Tony no pregunta porque no le concierne, es Steve el que empieza a hablar cuando por fin se separa de la puerta con un largo suspiro, rígido de espalda. Le habla porque sabe que estuvo a punto de decirle que no iba a obligarlo a nada, la habitación estaba pagada y Tony podía largarse de ahí, sin pagarle claro, es lo que todos le dicen a Steve cuando lo ven quedarse quieto como una piedra. Le pesa, porque hasta ahora ha dejado ir a casi todos y no se siente orgulloso al respecto. Steve es virgen, es la clase de chico que sigue las normas y vive su vida conforme a las leyes y de forma correcta. Es un chico de bien y se le nota, con esos simples jeans gastados y una camisa de cuadros, no parece un prostituto, parece un granjero o un agente de bienes raíces, no importa qué tan abierta lleve la camisa porque sus zapatos son negros y cerrados y lo único un poco fuera de lugar es la chaqueta de cuero negro, y si ha de ser sincero, es cierto que Tony se ha estado preguntando por qué un chico como él se acercó a su ventana cuando se detuvo en la calle; Tony sólo dijo "sube" ni siquiera lo miró, ni siquiera sabe cuánto cobra. Por un chico como él pagaría bastante, pero el dinero no es problema para Tony y probablemente tampoco para Steve, ¿entonces qué demonios está haciendo ahí? Pero Tony no pregunta, no es de los que preguntan, es de los que asumen.

Steve no es la clase de chico que haría ese tipo de cosas, se lo dice por sí mismo. No es esa clase de chico, pero sí es la clase de chico que se despertó un día y se dio cuenta que no le gustaba su vida, que era aburrida, que él quería algo más porque no importaba realmente si ahora estaba solo, que si no podía ser ni un héroe ni un villano entonces quería hacer algo mal, romper algunas reglas, algo que todos dijeran que no debía hacer, que no podría hacer. Un capricho. Steve no era la clase de chico que se prostituye, pero si era la clase de chico terco, que cuando una idea cruza en su mente se aferra a él hasta que ha sido cumplida, y jamás se retracta, no importa lo que tenga que hacer. ¿Por qué las calles? Ni el mismo Steve lo sabe a ciencia cierta, se despertó una noche no muy lejana a esa, salió a la calle y todas esas personas ya estaban ahí, hacían su trabajo, llevaban su vida, se consumían por algo que habían tomado y no habían logrado dejar y no podían decir que hacían lo que querían, pero aun así estaban ahí; entonces un auto se detuvo junto a Steve, una mujer que pasaba los cuarenta, adinerada, bien vestida, la lujuria marcada en su cara por años de estar corrompida con ella; le preguntó cuánto cobraba, la miró por un largo minuto, las manos en los bolsillos vacíos, no por necesidad sino por gusto y le dijo "cien", la mujer abrió la puerta y él subió. No tuvo sexo con ella, ella lo único que quería era tocarlo y darle satisfacción, una satisfacción que él no estaba buscando pero que encontró.

Volvió la noche siguiente y la siguiente a esa, incluso si había días en que no subía a ningún coche.

Tony sabe que no está bromeando, es demasiado ingenuo para bromear. Se ríe y le abre la camisa, Steve es suave como un niño y Tony tiene la impresión de que eso podría ser ilegal en más sentidos de los que pensó al principio, pero es un hombre que siempre ha atentado contra las reglas.

Steve le gusta, con esa cara de saberlo todo y nada y esos ojos inocentes, la forma en la que sus manos llenas de cicatrices le raspan la piel del pecho y su cabello suave, rubio, puro, la mezcla de razas en la sangre de Tony de pronto le golpea y se siente pesada en algún buen sentido, lo hace sentirse fuerte, firme, no sólo porque aprieta en sus pantalones, sino porque tiene la impresión de que nunca la había visto con tanta claridad.

Se pone de pie, se queda en camiseta y mientras se quita el cinturón y desabrocha sus pantalones, le cuenta al chico una historia. La historia de un niño genio que creció muy rápido porque no quería parecer un idiota. La historia de un niño rico al que le dieron todo lo que otros niños podían pedir pero jamás lo que quería. No sabe por qué se la cuenta, quizá porque cree en el dar después de recibir, o quizá porque puede, porque le gusta presumir y porque el chicho no parece entender que mientras le habla está alardeando y que se ha burlado de él varias veces mientras están conversando. Le gusta, decide. A Tony nunca le dieron lo que quería, así que aprendió a tomarlo por sí mismo.

No toca más a Steve, lo deja que haga su trabajo con la boca, porque parece que le gusta usarla, y no es la mejor mamada que Tony ha tenido, podría pagar por una mil veces mejor, pero sabe que tener a Steve de rodillas es algo que probablemente no tiene precio.

Cuando termina y se limpia la boca con el puño de la camisa, Tony se inclina y lo besa. Tony está solo en casa y es una casa muy grande. A Steve probablemente tampoco nadie lo espera, y cuando Tony le dice que si quiere hacerle un poco más de compañía, Steve no se niega. Quizá una noche, quizá toda la mañana, quizá para cambiarle la vida que no le gustaba.

«∞»

_Recuerden que los comentarios son amor. _


	5. En el día quinto

**Notas:** No olviden pasar donde Adkin [s/9613178/1/12-días] y KeyKnows [s/9613177/1/12-días] para conocer el asunto entero.

Unos porque creen y otros porque no. Llegará el hermoso día en que pueda escribir esta pareja sin comerme el cerebro durante horas por una idea decente. Joder que lo necesito, me encantan estos dos e imaginarlos juntos supera los estándares en niveles insanos.

Disclaimer y demás en el primer capítulo.

**Día 5: Thor/Tony**

**En el día quinto…**

No es que no haya respeto, es que Tony nunca creyó en Dios, y mientras Thor se pasea por ahí sin mucho recato y con derechos que no tiene si Stark, el dueño de la casa no se los da, no puede decir que tiene más razones para creer sólo porque Thor dice que él es uno.

No cuando usa pijamas de nubes que le quedan pequeñas, desayuna waffles en su cocina y se pasa las tardes mirando televisión con una taza llena de Pepsi en la mano. No cuando tiene que levantarse para volver a llenarla y cuando pierde el control entre los cojines del sillón.

No puede aceptar que Dios sea alguien con tan pocos escrúpulos y tanta humanidad, aunque ser un niño mimado le da puntos extra, pero no puede aceptarlo aún, sólo porque no sabe nada del mundo, el Capitán tampoco lo sabe y sólo estuvo congelado algunos años, perdido en el hielo. Quizá es sólo un alíen, pero es decir mucho que es un Dios. Es decir mucho si llegó un día a su jardín y le preguntó apenado si podía quedarse. No cuando también es un niño que se escapa de vez en cuando de su padre porque hay problemas que no puede solucionar.

Tony nunca creyó en Dios, y es más fácil para él ver en Thor un hombre que una divinidad. Quizá porque siempre tuvo debilidad por los rubios, altos y fornidos, si se trataba de admirar la belleza de otro hombre que no fuera él mismo; y si no es un Dios entonces Tony se siente menos perturbado cuando se acerca a mirarlo una vez que se ha quedado dormido sin remedio, con los pies colgando del asiento y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, roncando un poco, el cabello desparramado.

Tony cree firmemente que si hubiera un Dios, seguramente no lo dejaría sentarse en su regazo, mucho menos si le dice que es por el bien de la ciencia, porque seguramente a Dios no le interesa la ciencia, esa fácil que lo ha sustituido de la mente de tantos hombres.

Si existe un Dios, seguramente tendría los ojos así de azules, como el día, como el cielo, el cabello dorado como el sol, pero no brillaría con esa ingenuidad ignorante. Si hubiese un Dios entonces tendría que saberlo todo, ¿porque qué otra razón podría haber para seguirlo si no fuera que lo sabe todo en todo momento?

No cree en Dios, no importa si Thor es capaz de controlar los rayos y llamar a las tormentas. Porque si Thor fuera un Dios no se sorprendería en ruidos ahogados mientras él lo besa. Si fuera un Dios lo hubiera visto venir. Si fuera un Dios no hubiera podido arrastrarlo tan fácil.

Si fuera un Dios tal vez hubiera vuelto a su reino en las alturas al ver las intenciones de Tony y no lo hubiera seguido a la habitación.

«∞»

_Si tiene alguna idea para seguir perturbando al mundo con esta pareja, por favor déjela aquí, o escríbala y páseme el link. Gracias. _


	6. En el día sexto

Notas: No olviden pasar donde Adkin [s/9613178/1/12-días] y KeyKnows [s/9613177/1/12-días] para conocer el asunto entero

No, no me drogué, ya sé que estos dos no le pertenecen a Marvel, pero si regresan al día primero verán que dije "Superhéroes" :] Keyknows lo explica mejor en su día cuarto, yo no tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo :]

**Día 6: Superbat**

**En el día sexto…**

Cuando Bruce tenía trece años y se pasaba las tardes entrenando había días en los que se sentía demasiado cansado para continuar, se encerraba en su habitación y abría la ventana esperando que algo entrara volando y todo dejara de ser como era, así como los murciélagos volaron a su cara un día y cambiaron el mundo para él.

Nada entraba volando, entonces Bruce tenía que volver a la realidad, a la mansión enorme, las habitaciones vacías. Se convirtió en un chico solitario, callado y reservado y aprendió a guardar sus sentimientos de la misma manera en que guardaba secretos.

Aprendió a dejar cerradas las ventanas.

Un día, sin embargo, llegó Clark Kent, y no le importaba si él era Batman, si había anochecido, si era el medio día, si estaba cansado o si tenía trabajo, si él no era un granjero o si estaba ocupado. A Clark no le importa si él está triste o no, porque sinceramente no puede saberlo, así que le sonríe por igual, incluso si lo echa o incluso si lo insulta, Clark sólo está ahí y a veces molesta o algunas otras invade su cocina, le prepara un poco de comida incluso si no la necesita, si no tiene hambre.

Y Clark es tan sincero que no necesita máscara, es tan radiante que brilla incluso de noche, es tan tonto que cree que hablar es suficiente, tan ignorante que no comprende que algunos sólo están locos. Pero Bruce no entiende muchas cosas de él tampoco, y Clark no le reprocha incluso si él lo hace. Clark se preocupa incluso si confía en él.

Quizá tenga que ver con que es un alíen o vivió toda su vida en alguna parte del mundo en que todo parece irreal, sereno, tranquilo.

Quizá tenga que ver con que es de otro planeta, pero Clark Kent no sabe usar una maldita puerta.

Bruce no había dejado abierta la ventana desde hace muchos años, porque la felicidad no iba a llegar volando, lo aprendió por las malas.

Ahora no hay día que pueda cerrarla, porque Superman no espera invitaciones, no sabe tocar y no tiene respeto. Y a menos que ponga plomo en sus ventanas, Clark va a seguir llegando directo a su recámara.

«∞»

_Sí, hubo un intermedio entre el día cinco y hoy. Sí, quiero sus comentarios. _


	7. En el día séptimo

**Notas:** No olviden pasar donde Adkin [s/9613178/1/12-días] y KeyKnows [s/9613177/1/12-días] para conocer el asunto entero

Me encanta esta pareja, es sólo que no sé escribir de ella, así que no sé cómo quedó esto, pero quedé 'satisfecha' con el resultado. Ustedes dirán.

**Día 7: Tony/Loki**

**En el día séptimo…**

Tony toma la copa y bebe un poco sólo para mojarse los labios. Sabe que debe ser precavido incluso si quisiera beberse toda la botella. No tiene idea de qué está haciendo Loki ahí, sólo sabe que lo mira desde un rincón oscuro de su habitación y ni Thor ni Baner van a venir a salvarlo ahora. Son sólo Loki y él, él y Loki y la botella de vino que sostiene con la izquierda porque si debe presionar algún botón o accionar algún comando, o servirse una copa más grande. O servir una copa extra.

No es la primera vez que, quizá intentando evadir la realidad o quizá intentando hacer tiempo, o quizá un poco de ambas, le ofreció una copa al dios del engaño, pero aquella vez era obvio que no aceptaría, está vez tiene un brillo extraño en el mirar y una vacilación perversa en la sonrisa que no es seguro si está demasiado lejos o demasiado cerca del querer asesinarlo. Y eso lo asusta, no podría mentir, pero también le mueve algo por dentro, algo igual de perverso, quizá algunas posibilidades que no había visto venir, como sentarse a charlar un rato o simplemente mirarse hasta que los secretos salieran de sus cajas.

Y Loki continúa de pie en la esquina de la habitación, haciendo una salida dramática desde las penumbras, así que Tony decide romper el silencio antes de tenerlo completamente tras la espalda, aunque sabe que es inútil, que aquel hombre podría estar en un segundo con un cuchillo en su garganta.

—La oferta del trago era de edición limitada.

Loki sólo sonríe y Tony piensa que eso está bien, porque es la deidad famosa por su lengua de plata, y aunque Tony no es tonto, también tiene un estupendo sistema de seguridad, y aun así, ahí está aquel sujeto salido de la nada, como si estuviera hecho de tinieblas.

Y sin embargo, no luce tan malvado, piensa Tony. Luce como un niño haciendo travesuras.

—Si no te importa —suelta de pronto sobre su oído, invadiendo todo su espacio personal de un segundo a otro y Stark tiene un escalofrío, que llega ahí no por miedo —, me gustaría tomarlo ahora. Ya que estoy aquí y tú eres un hombre respetable, sé que eres un excelente anfitrión.

La copa está ya sobre la barra y Tony sonríe, porque no sabe si fue Loki o él mismo, que inconscientemente ya esperaba compañía, o que quizá su paranoia lo ha hecho esperar por alguien, y que es cuando está sirviendo la copa y llevando al invitado a un asiento, que se da cuenta que Jarvis no está ahí, algo va mal con el sistema, y se quiere sentir intranquilo, sabe que debería, pero la mano fría sobre la delgada camiseta en su espalda baja le mantiene tranquilo, paradójicamente, porque es el individuo dueño de la mano el que le causa escalofríos de preocupación, que van de su nuca a sus rodillas pero disminuyen en su corazón.

Tal vez está envuelto en un hechizo, en una trampa.

Tal vez quiere gritar y llamar a su traje, hablar con Jarvis y exigirle respuestas y soluciones, o tal vez no le importa, porque Loki masajea su nuca con la mano que no sostiene una copa de tinto que le combina con la piel.

Tal vez es que Tony se siente bien no siguiendo reglas y que el niño de verde lo sabe y podría darle lo que quiere a cambio de lo que él necesita; pero ese sería un paso sin vuelta atrás y con muchos posibles arrepentimientos, y a Tony no le gusta sentirse arrepentido de nada, a Tony le gusta hacer que las cosas valgan, incluso si resultan parecer muy estúpidas.

—Si no lo pensaras con tanto cuidado —le susurra Loki, respirando sobre su clavícula —, te darías cuenta que no hay nada qué pensar. Tu corazón está lleno de metal, humano. El mío está lleno de hielo. Y así como tú puedes controlar el metal, yo puedo controlar la escarcha, pero eso no significa que no pueda matarnos en cualquier momento.

Tony lo sabe, que por alguna descabellada razón todo aquello tiene sentido aunque aún no entiende qué es lo que Loki quiere de él.

Entonces lo entiende, Loki acaricia su pecho, cerca del reactor y sonríe sobre su cabello, que Loki no quiere nada de él, son sólo los fragmentos de sus corazones que quedaron conectados cuando el cubo estuvo tan cerca de él como para casi asesinarlo.

Loki bebe su copa y desaparece de nuevo en la penumbra.

Cuando se despierta, Tony no está seguro de realmente haber estado dormido; y en su celda, la sonrisa de Loki se borra lentamente, pero el cálido corazón de metal palpita aún cerca de sus dedos.

«∞»

Para visitas nocturnas de dioses nórdicos, llame al 01 800 déjame un review. Recuerde, 01 800 déjame un review. Que tenga un lindo día.


	8. En el día octavo…

Notas: No olviden pasar donde Adkin [s/9613178/1/12-días] y KeyKnows [s/9613177/1/12-días] para conocer el asunto entero

No sé qué estoy haciendo yo ni sé nada de Hulk :] pero esta pareja es osom.

**Día 8: Tony/Bruce**

**En el día octavo…**

Lo primero que hizo fue ponerle pimienta en el café.

Bruce todavía se pregunta por qué aceptó vivir en uno de los complejos pertenecientes a Stark, una extensión de la mansión principal; después recuerda que no aceptó, que prácticamente fue obligado a ello, porque no tenía dónde quedarse, porque está bajo vigilancia permanente, porque Stark tiene lo mejor en tecnología, de cualquier tipo. Porque hay un fantástico laboratorio conjunto a su habitación... y es la única razón por la que él hubiera aceptado. Y fue razón suficiente para no desaparecer antes de que lo atraparan, y es que oh cielos en verdad es un FANTÁSTICO laboratorio.

Bruce creía que por lo menos podría encerrarse ahí y no molestar a absolutamente nadie, trabajar un poco en solitario, quizá si la suerte era buena, salvar algunas vidas de alguna u otra forma, encontrar la cura para alguna enfermedad. O la forma de hacer feliz a alguien.

Él sólo pedía un espacio donde dormir, comer y trabajar para poder estar tranquilo y nada más. Jamás, y se pregunta dónde quedó su celebrado coeficiente intelectual, jamás imaginó que el dueño de su modesta morada estaría ahí doce horas diarias.

Podía visitarlo porque quería escapar del trabajo, porque estaba aburrido, porque Pepper lo estaba buscando, porque 'estaba corto de inspiración', porque quería saber en qué trabajaba su hombre estrella. A veces quería ayudarle, y Bruce tenía que admitir que cuando Tony Stark se ponía serio realmente era una persona con la que daba placer trabajar. Sólo trabajar. Hablar de ciencia quizá, de los últimos modelos en tecnología, de alguna nueva teoría. Pero, aun con sus lapsos de estupidez, no era difícil para Banner saber que la razón principal de Tony para estar ahí era molestarlo.

Tony creía que era un juego inocente, que un poco de ira podría ayudar a la investigación. No entendía que un poco de ira era suficiente, que él no podía controlar a Hulk, que nadie podía y nadie podría y, dentro de lo posible, Hulk debía permanecer tranquilo; un poco de la bestia siempre en él, sólo lo suficiente para no estallar fuera de su alcance; un poco de libertad para Hulk. Pero a Bruce no le gustaba provocar a la bestia, porque Hulk no tenía amigos cuando estaba molesto; cuando Hulk estaba realmente molesto, había dos clases de personas: las que lo hacían enojar, y las que estaban en su camino. Y era difícil, realmente difícil encontrar alguna que valiera la pena para Hulk, alguna que Hulk le permitiera a él tener como importante, no después de todas las veces que había intentado acabar con él.

Bruce había aprendido a vivir con Hulk, y Hulk había entendido que necesitaba a Bruce incluso si no le gustaba. Y un día Bruce había entendido que, todo lo que el otro quería era vivir. Y así había aprendido a darle toda la libertad que un cuerpo en suave ira constante era capaz de darle.

Pero la suave ira constante que daba espasmos de libertad no era suficiente para Tony. Tony quería ver a Hulk, él realmente no bromeaba cuando le dijo que era un gran fan de cómo perdía el control y se convertía en un gran hombre verde.

Y no importaba si sus intenciones parecían inocentes, su objetivo real era saber dónde se marcaba la línea.

Lo primero que hizo fue ponerle pimienta en su café. Le perdió los zapatos izquierdos de tres pares, cambió la sal por el azúcar, jabón en la pasta dental, horrendas pinturas en sus paredes, alarma programada en todo el edificio a las cuatro de la mañana (lo que no funcionó, porque Bruce despertaba siempre a las tres treinta); cortó la televisión por cable durante dos semanas, metió pornografía en su computadora, le agendó reuniones falsas, le mandó dos docenas de camisas rosas y pantaloncillos cortos y lo dejó sin electricidad pordiecisiete horas y veintitres minutos. No los contó él, los contó Tony, y fueron inútiles porque Bruce estaba acostumbrado a las situaciones deplorables.

No consiguió nada, pero Bruce sabía que Tony era de la clase de persona que nunca se rendía.

Un mes después de no haber recibido una sola visita, llegó a su pieza a las seis y cuarenta como solía hacer, se quitó los zapatos, el sacó y se dirigió a su habitación antes de quitarse los lentes. Lo que encontró ahí sería algo que probablemente jamás sabría cómo nombrar. Por qué cómo le llamas a Tony Stark desnudo tomando coñac en tu cama.

Tony no logró hacer que Hulk se manifestara, pero Bruce sabía de algo que sí había logrado hacer y nadie más había podido: hacer reír al monstruo en sus entrañas.

«∞»

_¿Tienes algo qué decir? Déjalo ir, no te lo guardes. _


	9. En el día noveno…

**Notas:** No olviden pasar donde Adkin [s/9613178/1/12-días] y KeyKnows [s/9613177/1/12-días] para conocer el asunto entero

No soy digna de escribir Thorki…

**Día 9: Thorki**

**En el día noveno…**

Thor es un niño ingenuo, siempre fue un niño ingenuo. No supo cuando Odín llegó a casa con Loki y tampoco le tomó importancia, lo aceptó como su hermano incluso si no sabía nada; tampoco supo del desprecio de su madre hacia Loki, ni de la preferencia de Odín hacia su persona. Thor fue criado para ser feliz, porque un rey feliz es un rey que trae felicidad a su pueblo.

Thor siempre fue un niño ingenuo, porque la ignorancia trae felicidad, se le enseñó sólo lo que era indispensable que supiera, se le educó para ser un rey, pero se le mantuvo siempre alejado de conflictos personales.

Y sin embargo, toda la ignorancia no pudo evitar que Thor amara a Loki como el hermano que siempre fue. Toda la ignorancia no pudo evitar que lo amara. Todo el desprecio que los demás le profesaban no pudi evitar que lo amara. Nadie pudo evitar que Thor amara a Loki.

Nada pudo evitar que Loki amara a Thor. Que cada vez que su hermano le hablaba y sonreía, como no lo hacía el resto, el corazón se le llenara de dicha y sonriera también, incluso si llegó un punto en el que creyó que no tenía sentido.

Su madre no lo amaba, su padre no confiaba en él, no tenía amigos y el pueblo no esperaba ni quería que él fuera el sucesor de nada. Loki era una mancha en el castillo perfecto de Asgar, pero Thor le sonreía y lo llamaba 'hermano' como nadie más lo hacía.

Después supo la razón del desprecio de su familia. Loki no tenía a nadie para él, y sin embargo, Thor aún le sonreía. Thor era todo lo que Loki tenía.

Había días en que se preguntaba cómo sería su vida si Odín no lo hubiera arrancado de todo lo que se suponía que debió tener. Se preguntaba si realmente hubiera tenido una vida, si es que acaso a su verdadero padre le importaba un poco más de lo que le importaba a la gente con la que había crecido, y pensaba que cualquiera hubiera podido tener más interés en él que las personas en ese castillo.

A veces Loki conjuraba un portal e iba a la tierra que debió verlo crecer y no lo hizo, se sentaba sobre la nieve y dejaba a su alma llenarse de soledad. Loki había nacido para ser un ser solitario, pero le habían enseñado a necesitar amor, le habían enseñado la compañía y después se la habían negado como si no la mereciera, como si aunque no hubiera nacido donde debiera, debería haber aprendido a vivir como ellos, la raza que nunca lo buscó.

Todo lo que Loki tenía era a Thor, se lo susurraba la nieve cuando le había llenado los oídos sin causarle frío alguno. Pero Loki era azul, era el hombre que jamás debió ser.

Thor era un hombre ingenuo y el único que confiaba en Loki, así Loki aprendió que al único que no quería decepcionar era a Thor.

Para su desgracia aprendió que hay muchas formas de decepcionar a alguien, y muchas de ellas incluyen a terceras personas.

Loki no era nada de lo que nadie esperaba, y sólo tenía a Thor. Pero Thor no lo tenía sólo a él. Thor probablemente nunca lo necesitó, no lo necesitaba y no lo necesitaría jamás.

Loki tenía que buscar un propósito que fuera realmente suyo. Pero todo lo que Loki había aprendido era soledad. Todo lo que Loki sabía era desprecio y rencor. Todo lo que Loki sabía era que, para él no había expectativas. Así que hizo lo que no debía, porque no importaba qué era lo que debía hacer.

Lejos de casa, listo para enfrentarse a su hermano, Loki mira su viejo reflejo en el hielo y no ve nada salvo el hombre que decepcionó todo lo que tenía, y siente rencor. Él está ahí, en otro lugar al que tampoco pertenece y algo maligno se apodera de él. El único lugar al que siempre debió pertenecer es el trono de Asgard en el que su hermano se sienta.

Y caído en tierra por un segundo se pregunta de dónde viene toda esa decepción; si acaso será suya, o acaso será de Thor, y espera que sea de Thor, porque si fuera suya sería para consigo.

Cuando mira su reflejo de nuevo ya ha llegado muy lejos y se pregunta una vez más, por qué va a matar a su hermano. Por qué está haciendo la única cosa que jamás quizo hacer. Por qué la ira de Thor no era más grande que la suya y no fue capaz de detenerlo.

La próxima vez que mira a su hermano a los ojos, es porque está suplicando por su vida, pidiendo un segundo de recuerdos por una explicación, revelando por fin que Thor fue siempre lo único que Loki ha tenido, y Thor duda, pero Loki no llora por el final inminente, llora porque lo único que puede ver en los ojos de su hermano es su propio deplorable reflejo, y la horrible decepción.

Thor siempre fue un niño ingenuo, demasiado ingenuo para ser consciente de las verdades hasta que estaban demasiado sobre él, y aun así, incluso siendo la última cosa que quiso durante toda su vida, Loki fue el único capaz de decepcionarlo.

Pero cuando Loki vuelve en sí, incapaz de recordar algo, encerrado en una habitación prácticamente vacía, lo único que hay en su mente es Thor, y lo todo lo que sabe es que Thor es lo único que tiene.

Eres mi hermano, le dijo, y Loki le creyó.

«∞»

_No soy digna de escribir Thorki -se larga llorando- _


	10. En el día décimo…

Notas: No olviden pasar donde Adkin [s/9613178/1/12-días] y KeyKnows [s/9613177/1/12-días] para conocer el asunto entero

**Día 10: Steve/Loki**

**En el día décimo…**

Vio a la chica en la pista de baile, sólo de reojo pero lo suficiente para darse cuenta que su cabello era negro, sus ojos verdes, su piel clara como la nieve y tenía una figura demasiado atractiva para no notarla. Steve jamás había sido un conquistador, en realidad las mujeres no sentían mucha atracción por él, no era un chico interesante, probablemente porque sus intereses habían sido siempre metas importantes para su vida más que asuntos personales, mucho menos si esos asuntos personales tenían que ver con terceras personas. Sin embargo, Steve miró a esa chica y fue como si sus pies se movieran solos, de pronto se sintió fuerte, capaz de cualquier cosa; de pronto ya no había inhibición y la chica estaba sola en la pista, se movía lentamente, la música avanzando en cámara lenta para que él pudiera ver detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella le sonrío y él se congeló en su sitio, todos los demás en el lugar desapareciendo en un parpadeo, esfumándose entre las luces de colores como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

La chica se acercó a él y de pronto Steve se dio cuenta que no estaba nervioso, que sabía dónde poner las manos, que no estaba temblando ni se sentía como un idiota; de pronto era fuerte y atractivo y los ojos de la chica brillaban en un intenso azul, sonreía bailando suavemente, contoneando la cadera, las manos en la nuca y la música en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo.

Cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente, él ya estaba sonriendo también, la satisfacción en toda su expresión. De pronto ya no había guerra, ya no había armada, sólo él y la chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que se acercaba en un ritmo cadencioso, pequeños suspiros saliendo de su boca, incluso si se encontraba lejos y la música resonaba en los oídos de Steve, podía escucharla tan fuerte y claro como si le estuviera susurrando al oído, todo su cuerpo calentándose en el acto, aquella sensación de por fin llegar a la cama después de un largo día y quedarte dormido de inmediato, un placer tan simple y tan complicado al mismo tiempo.

Steve dio un paso al frente y la mujer estaba de pronto completamente pegada a su cuerpo, podía sentir el abultado busto sobre su pecho, el delgado muslo que se colaba entre sus piernas con suavidad, el cabello negro que le hacía cosquillas en el cuello; sus ojos azules completamente perdidos en el techo, entre las luces cuando ella le acarició por encima de la ropa, Steve ni siquiera sabía dónde era que estaba tocando, todo su cuerpo se estremecía por completo y un tintineo en su cabeza le decía que algo iba completamente mal, pero no era capaz de sentirlo.

La mujer se acercó a su rostro y susurró lentamente sobre sus labios, su nombre arrastrándose como serpientes en el aire "Steve…". Cuando sus labios conectaron, todo se había desvanecido por completo.

Steve no sabía quién era, dónde estaba, qué era lo que buscaba. Steve no sabía nada, hasta que Tony decidió que era buena idea despertarlo con una bofetada.

«∞»

_Loki does what he wants_


	11. En el día undécimo…

**Notas:** No olviden pasar donde Adkin [s/9613178/1/12-días] y KeyKnows [s/9613177/1/12-días] para conocer el asunto entero

Así aprenderé a no meterme con parejas de las que no tengo ni puta idea… (Nah, nunca aprenderé)

**Día 11: Spydepool**

**En el día undécimo…**

Mantendría las manos lejos porque tenía el trofeo entre las piernas. No había sido pan comido, había arriesgado su vida y había roto reglas y perdido cosas importantes y una mierda, había sido tan simple como tocar a la puerta, aunque eso de tocar puertas a él no se le daba desde algún tiempo atrás y prefería tocar otras cosas.

Otras cosas como la línea de pequeñas, continuas e interminables cicatrices que se esparcían por todo su cuerpo, en la línea descendente del abdomen hacia el vientre. Prefería que alguien más lo hiciera por él, demonios que sí, pero estaba demasiado emocionado como para esperar que alguien más lo hiciera. Sus dedos se arrastraron lentamente sobre la licra roja y encogió las piernas desnudas por puro gusto cuando su erección palpitó ansiosa. Se estira sobre la cama y gime profundamente un largo "Oh sí".

Puede sentir las líneas obscuras en relieve de _los_ _interiores_ y aquellas ventanillas blancas que quedan sobre sus testículos, donde la tela es más suave aunque está seguro de que no es algodón.

Gime más y más fuerte sólo porque puede, acariciando el espacio que hay entre su entrada y la base de su pene, y se agita violentamente cuando está lo suficientemente duro para que la cabeza asome fuera de la tela entre una mata de pelo rubio.

Las hendiduras para las piernas son demasiado pequeñas y le aprietan, la tela rosando esa parte sensible de su piel, pero le importa una mierda porque no podría tener más cicatrices. El pre-semen gotea sobre la licra roja y es suficiente una mirada de lo apretadas que están sus bolas enfundadas ahí para correrse con fuerza, dirigiendo su pene hacia adentro donde la tela pueda contener la gran mayoría; las caderas bien levantadas en el aire antes de dejarse caer exhausto y sonriendo en un gesto de completo placer, pequeños gemidos aun saliendo de su boca incluso cuando el orgasmo se ha terminado por completo.

En realidad nunca tocó la puerta, pero fue tan simple como haberlo hecho, incluso si ya no podría importarle menos sobre tocar puertas.

Vale la pena, piensa, incluso si no ganó nada de dinero, seguro que Spidey se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando descubra que su máscara decidió salir a dar un paseo.

La próxima vez que lo vea tendrá que invitarle chimichangas.

«∞»

_¿Que qué con el final? Pues nada, no es mi culpa, es culpa de alguien que me pegó el amor por las chimichangas y después me abandonó. Well, ahora quiero una. _


	12. En el día duodécimo…

**Notas: **¡Por fin llegó el día 12! Y aquí tienen, mis doce días de no tengo ni puta idea de qué diantres estoy haciendo :]

Tengo sentimientos encontrados, porque no sé si estoy muy feliz o muy triste de haber terminado, lo que sí es que me toca respirar profundo y gritar a lo William Wallace "¡LIBERTAD!", porque, señoras y señores, en verdad no tenía ni puta idea de lo que hacía, pero fui muy feliz con todo y el estrés de cumplir los días ¡Es mi primera verdadera aventura con superhéroes y no podría ser más feliz! Sé que muchos de los one shot fueron un fraude, pero esto me anima a seguir por la senda del 'métete con lo que no tienes ni idea', al final no puede ser tan terrible. Debo volver a hacerlo un día xD

Por último, no olviden pasar donde Adkin [s/9613178/1/12-días] y KeyKnows [s/9613177/1/12-días], recuerden que si no las leen a ellas su vida está incompleta.

**Día 12: Clint/Tony**

**En el día duodécimo…**

No, no, no. Se repite Tony una y otra vez en su mente cuando Clint pone sus pies sobre la mesilla de su sala y la televisión termina en algún programa de pesca que Tony ni siquiera sabía que existía. ¿Quién rayos mira pesca en la televisión?

¿Quién? Aparentemente Clint, porque le divierte hablarle en la pantalla de cómo es mil veces mejor y más sencillo atrapar un pez con una lanza en lugar de una caña de pescar.

¿Qué rayos está haciendo Barton en su casa?

No, no, no. Porque la última vez que lo tuvo exclusivamente a él en su casa y sin invitación, había perdido una de las copias de respaldo de Jarvis, porque al sujeto le parecía divertido jugar al espía con la pelirroja rusa.

Lo peor del caso era que había llegado con una maleta, porque parecía que S.H.I.E.L.D ya no era feliz mandando agentes sólo con el superpoder de molestarlo con agendas apretadas a su casa, ahora también tenía que soportar al que comía galletas sobre la nueva alfombra de su casa y se colgaba precariamente del barandal de su escalera.

"No me mandó Fury", fue lo único que escuchó de Barton cuando comenzó a quejarse de su presencia inesperada. Al principio no había estado tan mal, incluso si Tony no le creía que Fury no lo había mandado; Clint hacía algunas buenas bromas de vez en cuando, era reservado y podía pasar horas en la habitación que le había prestado mientras terminara lo que sea que fuera que estaba haciendo, y no le recriminaba tenerlo vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día, porque evidentemente tenía la decencia de admitir que no era una persona confiable. Pero tres días fueron suficientes para que Stark se diera cuenta que en realidad ninguna persona podía ser agradable por tanto tiempo.

Mucho menos si se paseaba las tardes en ajustada ropa interior negra de la cocina a la sala de estar y después al jardín, tirando flechas al azar, hacia objetivos imaginarios.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo en mi casa de cualquier forma!? —estalló Tony al quinto día.

—En realidad, nada. Me como tu comida, duermo en tu habitación, me gasto tu luz y tu agua —se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando con un trozo de madera que Tony no quería saber de dónde había sacado porque lo estaba desfigurando con una navaja y si era la pata de su cama, no quería saberlo, de verdad que no.

—¡Ya sé que estás haciendo eso, ¿pero por qué!?

—Bueno, porque estoy de vacaciones. —Tony dejó caer las manos, que había estado agitando en el aire mientas gesticulaba molesto, y su expresión se congeló en una de completa perplejidad —Y pensé, "hey, ¿qué mejor lugar para tener vacaciones que en la mansión de Tony Stark", así que aquí estoy. —Dijo y volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, cambiando el canal hasta que dio con una película donde salía aquella nueva actriz rubia y atractiva de la que todo el mundo estaba hablando.

Tony se sentó a su lado, se quitó la camisa y los zapatos y le arrebató el bol de palomitas, porque, hey, era cierto, qué mejor lugar para tomar las vacaciones.

«∞»

_Les agradezco infinitamente haberme acompañado estos doce días :'] Espero que podamos vernos pronto y no se olviden de dejar muestras de vida. _

_Diana, Deii, las amo. _


End file.
